In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a flexible insulated carrier pouch having a zipper closure wherein the sides of the pouch are formed from congruent panels that overlie one another and are connected by a gusset or connecting panel which enables expansion of the pouch into a generally rectangular parallelepiped container.
Carrier pouches for lunches, soft drinks and the like are often made from flexible plastic or fabric material with insulation provided in the side walls of the pouch. Such containers, carriers or pouches are often made in the shape of a lunchbox, for example, or a purse or similar container and may have a limited capacity. That is, such pouches are typically not expandable. Additionally, pouches of this type which are expandable do not necessarily maintain their insulating characteristics. Further, such pouches, if expandable, are often bulky and difficult to convert between a reduced size and a large size. Thus, there has remained a need to provide an improved carrier pouch which is collapsible so that it may be easily stored or transported when not filled, yet which may be expanded to be filled with food or beverages.
Briefly, the present invention comprises an expandable container, pouch or bag which is comprised of flexible insulating panels joined together and convertible between an expanded mode and a contracted mode. The carrier pouch,bag or kit is comprised of overlying, generally rectangular, congruent front and back panels which are joined together by a connecting flexible wall or panel that forms a bottom and opposite lateral sides of an enclosure. The connecting panel is flexible and is fabricated so that the front and back panels may overlie one another and be joined together by a fastener mechanism, typically a zipper, which retains the front and back panels together by joining those panels along all four sides. The zipper may be partially released or fully released to form the insulated container into any one of three distinct modes; namely, (1) a fully compressed or closed configuration or mode, (2) a partially opened mode wherein the top of the container is accessible and open, and (3) a fully opened mode wherein the congruent front and back panels are totally separated one from the other and joined by the connecting gusset or a panel extending therebetween. Optional carrying straps are also provided.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved insulating container or pouch which may be used for carrying food, beverages and the like.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an insulating container or pouch which may be expanded for holding beverages and other items.
Another object of the invention is to provide an efficient, yet economical and rugged insulating container which is expandable to carry items or which may be contracted for storage and transport or the like.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.